A la mujer de la lluvia le afecta ver porno
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: "Yo no estoy enamorado del estriper" dijo lentamente Gajeel como su le hablara a un niño. "Le estabas viendo el trasero" Gray se puso de un color verde interesante "NO ES CIERTO" ella lo tomo del brazo como si intentara reconfortarlo "No te preocupes, Juvia también lo ve"- Capitulo 3. Three Shot. Menciones de Gruvia y GaLe.
1. Viendo vídeos con Gajeel-kun

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha inspiración para colaborar al fandom de Fairy Tail, entre a leer una historia que sencillamente me ha encantado; es un Three Shot que esta originalmente en ingles he decidido hacer una adaptación (no solo lo traduje sino le hice unas modificaciones), ahora le agradezco a la persona que lo público, y a su hermana (la autora original) por dejarme adaptar su historia.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. La idea original de la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de **Dattebayo Luna and Ginny** el titulo original es: ´_Misadventure Of Juvia and Gajeel´ _

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

ADVERTENCIAS: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`Flash back`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

Es texto que está escrito en papel

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Juvia acaba de regresar de una pesada misión, llevo el reporte a Mira y salió del gremio con la misma rapidez, ella solo quería ir a su apartamento a Fairy Hills, darse un buen baño y dormir si se podía dos días seguidos, cuando entro estaba completamente desolado, sinceramente había días así donde las chicas solo llegaban ahí a dormir, seguro habría algo interesante en el gremio, ella estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta de nada, poco le importaba en este momento. Se acercó a su habitación cuando del otro lado de la puerta escucho unos ruidos, ella sorprendida puso más atención, recargando su oreja de la puerta para escuchar mejor, en eso su cara se puso de un color de rojo que bien podía competir con el color de cabello de la Scarlett.

Si bien había escuchado, esos ruidos en su habitación eran hechos por las personas cuando estaban…ya saben…teniendo sexo… esos eran los tan conocidos: gemidos de placer, entonces Juvia sacando valor de no sé dónde, se metió a separar a esos pervertidos que estaban haciendo uso de su cama… ¡de su cama antes que ella! Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz empujo la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¡Salgan del cuarto de Juvia pervertidos!─ grito pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio a nadie teniendo nada en su habitación, lo único que ahí se podía ver era que enfrente de su ´improvisada´ sala estaba su televisión nueva (la que seguro le había llegado en estos días que estuvo de misión).

─ Gajeel-kun─ murmuro al ver que su mejor amigo, estaba plácidamente sentado en SU sillón, prácticamente pegado a SU televisión nueva, viendo porno. La mente de la chica hizo ´clic´ al momento de ver que era ese el motivo por el cual se escuchaban los gemidos.

─ Cállate Juvia, vas a arruinar la mejor parte─ cualquier otro día Juvia hubiera sacado a Gajeel. Por la fuerza, pero estaba demasiado cansada, así que solo miro la pantalla, la mujer acababa de hacer una muy erótica casi imposible posición _/Tal vez alguna vez Gray-sama y Juvia deban intentar eso/ _pensó mientras guardaba bien esa imagen que tal vez le serviría en un futuro.

─ ¿Quieres palomitas?─le ofreció el DS de hierro, en un bol mientras él masticaba su set de cubiertos. _/Ahí van los utensilios finos de Juvia que ella había guardado para su cena romántica con Gray-sama/_ ella no estaba segura de porque ya no se sentía sorprendida u ofendida por cosas como estas, supongo que con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes ver esto en tu casa, porque en la Juvia?─ pregunto ella pero su compañero la ignoro olímpicamente aun observando atentamente la pantalla.

─Esto es desagradable─ musito al ver la pantalla atentamente ahora roja (marca Erza) pero a estas alturas no sabía que era más desagradable, si el hecho de estar viendo porno, o el hecho de estar viendo porno CON GAJEEL.

─Si no te gusta entonces lárgate─ respondió en tono brusco el pelinegro a lo que Juvia solo apretó fuertemente sus dientes al grado de rechinarlos, tratando de ignorar ese deseo de echar a Gajeel fuera, al más puro estilo de su rival de amor.

─Gray-sama no me trataría así─ murmuro haciendo un infantil puchero, Gajeel iba a responder pero la ignoro un momento mientras miraba otra de las posiciones de la mujer. _/Realmente ¿Cuántas posiciones sabe?/_ se preguntó a si misma mientras quedaba impresionada con la flexibilidad de la mujer.

─Tsk, claro quién mejor que tú para saberlo, con eso de que te la vives acosándolo todo el día─ ante la infantil reacción de ella el pelinegro añadió ─ ¡Oh no! Cierto, no es acosarlo es ´observarlo´ desde cierta distancia.─

─Cállate─ murmuro al principio bastante ofendida pero eso poco le importo cuando la película llego a la escena del clímax lo cual la dejo con los ojos abiertos como platos, un poco sonrojada e, inconscientemente, más pegada que antes a la pantalla, terminando por comerse con cara de embobada las palomitas, a lo que el hombre de ojos rojos a su lado sonrió torcidamente.

─ Gehe ¿No habías dicho que era asqueroso?─ se burló de ella.

─Cállate─ volvió a murmurar ella avergonzada a lo que el hombre solo se rio.

─ Por cierto, Gajeel-kun─ dijo la maga lentamente mientras ponía en la videocasetera otro de los videos que había traído consigo el mago de cabello largo.

─ ¿Qué?─ murmuro él con los ojos de nuevo pegados a la pantalla.

─ Si alguien pregunta esto jamás paso─ murmuro la chica sacando una libreta de color rosa mientras tomaba apuntes. Se le había ocurrido una idea y esto se había convertido en algo práctico, muy práctico.

**YYY**

¿Qué piensa hacer Juvia con esa libreta de apuntes? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Jjajajaja yo morí con esta historia, yo le agregue y quite cosas pero la idea original está ahí, incluso los diálogos la mayoría los respete, ojala se anime a seguir leyendo, es un Three shot muy divertido, comenten porque sin falta de reviews yo muero, ahora si se animan a leer cosas en ingles pasen por la historia original, gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo en el próximo ¡Shao!


	2. El vídeo porno de Juvia

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha inspiración para colaborar al fandom de Fairy Tail, incluso tengo una comunidad, he hecho un evento en un grupo de Facebook y tengo ideas en mi súper libreta así que antes de explotar todas mis ideas mejor continuo con las anteriores así que he aquí la conti de este divertido three shot.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. La idea original de la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de **Dattebayo Luna and Ginny** el titulo original es: ´_Misadventure Of Juvia and Gajeel´ _

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos. Respondo Reviews por MP y a los que no tienen cuenta los respondo al final del capítulo.

ADVERTENCIAS: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`Flash back`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

─Gajeel-kun, Juvia necesita que le consigas algunas cosas. Es realmente importante─ Ella le extendió esa libreta suya rosa en la que solía hacer anotaciones, arranco una hoja y se la extendió con una expresión de quien intenta lucir lo más inocente posible.

Cuando fastidiado decidió acercarse a la maga de ojos azules, el bastardo de "Salamander" se le lanzo encima aprovechando la distracción del DS de hierro, poco contaba con que no estaba de humor y sencillamente lo recibió con un puñetazo tal que logro dejar al DS de fuego completamente fuera de combate, inconsciente en el piso.

Mientras hacía eso se puso a leer las cosas que tenía escrita la lista:

_Dos conejos vivos, cien almohadas azules, cincuenta latas de crema batida…_

Al leer eso sus ojos se agrandaron _/¿Dónde demonios se suponía que iba a conseguir todo eso? Y ¿Para qué demonios era eso?/_

─Juvia, ¿Qué es esto?─ su voz estaba sonaba carente de emoción y su cara estaba en blanco.

─Una lista─ respondió ella contenta, ignorando complemente lo fastidiado que estaba su amigo a pesar de su calma exterior.

─ ¡Eso puedo notarlo idiota! ¡Me refiero a ¿por qué demonios me la estás dando a mí?!─ a pesar de gritarle furioso la maga no se amedrento solo puso una expresión dura al mirarlo.

─Juvia siempre te ayudó cuando lo has necesitado. Juvia te deja dormir en su casa. Juvia te deja mirar porno en su casa. Incluso Juvia te deja comerte los utensilios con los que prepara el Bento de Gray-sama─ Juvia se veía alterada y Gajeel se sentía culpable. Ella tenía razón, ella hacia un montón de cosas por él, sino fuera por Juvia…Bueno él no estaría en ningún lado sin ella.

─Bien. Te ayudare con tu estúpida lista─ gruño al tiempo que ella se animaba visiblemente y Gajeel tenía esa horrible sensación de iba a odiar ayudar a Juvia con su lista.

─Solo dime, ¿Para qué es todo esto?─ él se estaba preparando para un loco plan que envolvía al estríper.

─Es para el video porno de Juvia, protagonizándolo ella y Gray-sama─ Ante esa alegre y tranquila declaración todos se callaron. Estaban en shock; también Gajeel. Él ya estaba esperando algo loco -es Juvia de quien hablamos- pero NADA tan enfermo como eso. Él no podía evitar pensar si aún no era muy tarde para salir de todo eso. Pero lo tomo como una causa perdida, Juvia probablemente inundaría el gremio con sus lágrimas y su hierro se oxidaría. Maldijo para sus adentros.

─Juvia ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?─ pregunto la menor de los Strauss, no estaba seguro, pero recientemente la más joven de los Strauss y Juvia se habían vuelto cercanas_. /Sálvame de tener con la basura enferma de Juvia ¿Por qué no podía botarla para que no tuviera él que lidiar con ella?/_

En la entrada del gremio la poderosa Titania venía entrando con un fastidiado mago de hielo que se le notaba exhausto, habían salido a una pequeña misión, motivo por el cual no tenían ni la más remota idea de los acontecimientos recientes, (también eso explica porque Natsu ataco a Gajeel en lugar de pelear con Gray) pero al ver la conmoción que había en el gremio -un silencio aterrador si tomamos en cuenta que son el gremio más bullicioso de Fiore- se acercaron sin llamar la atención intrigados por la situación además con lo pendientes que estaba todos los miembros en la plática del ex dúo Phantom nadie noto su presencia.

─Juvia y Gajeel-kun vieron un video porno en mi casa la otra noche, y eso inspiro a Juvia a hacer el suyo propio─ Todos voltearon a ver al DS de hierro. Porque para nadie era extraño que él estuviera detrás de todo aquello, mientras que el Demon Slayer de hielo se quedó estático en su lugar completamente sonrojado incapaz de decir algo.

─Así que Juvia decidió buscar algunos recursos y practicar para mejorar su técnica─ Todos los hombres e incluso algunas mujeres, estaban al borde de un colapso por pérdida de sangre debido al derrame nasal que les dio a la mayoría, excepto Gajeel quien es inmune a la apariencia sexy de Juvia y Natsu, quien seguía inconsciente en el piso a causa del golpe.

Gajeel volvió a plantearse el desistir de ayudar a Juvia, pero la imagen de un gremio inundado y su hierro oxidado lo hizo desistir de nuevo. Así que en lugar de eso se puso a pensar en los pros y contras de matar a su mejor amiga. Y los pros iban ganando por mucho: Nunca tendría que ser parte de los planes locos de Juvia, no más hierro oxidado y no más películas de chicas. Los contras: ¿Quién más lo dejaría comerse sus cubiertos, y dejarlo quedarse a dormir? Y ella es su mejor amiga, eso también.

─Vamos Gajeel-kun, es tiempo de hacer un video porno─ Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera, antes de que salieran alcanzo a ver a un estríper con la boca desencajada y los ojos completamente abiertos.

Tras haberse perdido de la vista, Gray salió de trance para solo cerrar los puños y ocultar sus ojos bajo su flequillo, todos aterrorizados se acercaron.

─ ¿Gray…?─ lo llamo Lucy cuando de repente…

─ ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO COME HIERRO!─ grito completamente furioso mientras todo el gremio se congelaba. Lo que Juvia no había hecho con sus lágrimas, lo había hecho el mago de hielo con sus celos.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Gajeel, Juvia y Gray se encuentren?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Buu mis amados, ¿Qué les pareció? Jaja a mí me encanto, esa autora y su hermana son muy talentosas, me hicieron reír a montones, yo solo agregue unas escenitas extra, espero que les haya gustado mi súper adaptación ya el próximo capítulo es el final, que se los digo, esta épico jaja yo me hice pis leyéndolo pero ya tengo en mente algunas ideas, bueno eso es todo, les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco –inventos, dejen un sensualote review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	3. Odio las tablas de tiempo

Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta subí mis calificaciones este semestre y estoy a nada e terminar la carrera, también estoy súper emocionada por la buena respuesta de este fic, me disculpo la tardanza mis obligaciones me absorben.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. La idea original de la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de **Dattebayo Luna and Ginny** el titulo original es: ´_Misadventure Of Juvia and Gajeel´ _

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos. Respondo Reviews por MP y a los que no tienen cuenta los respondo al final del capítulo.

ADVERTENCIAS: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`Flash back`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Ya estaba completamente fastidiado. La situación con Juvia lo tenía harto, pero en ese momento no era lo que más fastidiado lo tenía (por increíble que parezca estar todo el día recolectando mierdas con la mujer de la lluvia no era lo peor de toda la situación).

Lo peor era ese mal presentimiento que tenía cada vez que veía a Juvia leer esa pequeña libreta rosa que ella siempre tenía consigo. Juvia había estado actuando extraño (o más raro de lo usual) era algo más como: estoy-herida-y-enojada-contigo-pero-no-te-lo-dire-porque-me-gusta-guardar-todos-mis-pinches-problemas-para-mi-misma, del tipo de raro que ella tenía.

_/Oh dios/_ Gimió ¿Cuándo demonios se había vuelto tan bueno leyendo a Juvia? Quien es una chica, lo que en su mente eso equivalía a convertirse en un debilucho. Maldita Juvia. Maldito Fairy Tail. Lo habían convertido en un jodido debilucho.

Como sea, fue arrancado de sus maldiciones cuando el culo de estríper se le lanzo a la cara.

─ ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!─le gruño el mago de hielo al momento de dejar un agujero ahí donde el Redfox lo esquivó.

─ ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!─le respondió muy ferozmente al estúpido cerebro de hielo cuando este de nuevo se le lanzo encima.

─ ¡ALTO!─ grito Juvia apareciendo súbitamente frente a ambos; Gajeel súbitamente recordó una escena similar en una de esas películas de chicas que Juvia lo hizo ver con ella. Gray miraba a Juvia con su usual Tsundere indiferencia.

─ ¡Juvia lo entiende! Pero no tienen que pelear para obtener la atención del otro y Gajeel-kun no tienes nada por lo cual avergonzarte. Hay muchas personas como tú. ─ Juvia estaba haciendo una pose y probablemente piensa que se ve heroica y cool. En la vida real ella jamás se había visto más retrasada; el estríper parecía sentirse igual porque se veía molesto. _/Gracias Juvia por forzarme a arruinar mi largo record de desacuerdos con el cabeza de hielo. Muchas gracias/ _

─ ¿De que estas hablando Juvia?─ la voz del estríper era una mezcla de cansancio y molestia. Gajeel estaba sorprendido de que él fuera capaz de mantener su mal humor bajo control pero de nuevo él y Juvia tenían esa cosa rara entre ellos.

─ ¿No es obvio? Gajeel-kun está enamorado de ti─ Gray se veía como si hubiera tragado un limón y Gajeel pensaba que él debía lucir igual.

─No te preocupes Gajeel-kun, por ser el mejor amigo de Juvia, Juvia te perdona que seas su rival en el amor, en lugar de eso ella está dispuesta a compartir. Para eso ella ha hecho una tabla de tiempo donde podemos turnarnos para tener a Gray-sama. Lunes, Martes y Mierco…─antes de que ella terminara, él había tomado su tabla de tiempo y la había roto en pequeñas e irreconocibles piezas. La maga de agua lo miro indiferente y solamente saco otra de esas malditas tablas de tiempo de su sombrero.

─ ¿De dónde demonios sacas esa idea Juvia?─ El estríper estaba hablando a través de una grieta de sus dientes y podría decir que le estaba costando todo no tomarla a ella y romperla en pequeñas e irreconocibles piezas.

─Bueno ustedes dos siempre están peleando─ Ellos esperaron a oír el resto de la razón. Pero Juvia no dijo nada solo los observaba.

─ ¿Eso es todo?─ Juvia solo asintió con la cabeza probablemente esperando que salieran con esa mierda cursi, para después quebrarse y abrazarse uno al otro proclamando su amor eterno- por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

─Juvia nosotros peleamos con mucha gente y eso no significa que los amemos─ Gray le dijo eso pero Juvia solo le dedico una mirada triste.

─Juvia considero a Lyon-sama y a Natsu-san, pero Natsu-san elimina al rival de amor 1 (Lucy) Y 2 (él mismo) Y Lyon-sama asusta a Juvia─ Por primera vez Gajeel estaba asustado de Juvia, aterrorizado de hecho.

─Juvia yo no amo al estríper─ Se lo dijo lento como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

─Le estabas viendo el trasero─ Juvia señaló. El estríper se estaba poniendo de un interesante verde.

─ ¡NO ES CIERTO!─Gajeel finalmente estaba perdiendo su temperamento, como sea ella le tomo el brazo confortándolo y le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

─No te preocupes, Juvia también lo ve.

El estríper intervino rápidamente antes de que él intentara matar a insana chica.

─Juvia como es que tú sabes sobre todas estas cosas─ Le pregunto el estríper que se veía que había regresado a su palidez habitual, porque estaba más pálido de lo usual y muy tembloroso.

─ ¡Aja. Juvia sabía que tienen sentimientos por el otro! ¡Juvia lo sabía!─ Juvia estaba brincando muy feliz a comparación de la expresión de horror que tenían ellos.

─ No es eso a lo que yo me refería Juvia─ dijo desesperado el mago de hielo intentando traer a Juvia a la realidad.

─Juvia tenía razón. Juvia es el gurú del amor─ La cara de Gajeel estaba roja del enojo y la de Gray estaba ya poniéndose azul. Él deseaba que el estríper se ahogue y muera. Juvia también.

─A mí ni siquiera me gusta el estríper. Me gusta…─ él se detuvo abruptamente, casi le dijo a Juvia quien le gustaba. Él casi le dijo a Juvia de todas las personas que le gusta la enana. Pero Juvia se detuvo y lo observo por un momento, él pensó que Juvia estaba sana de nuevo y él pensó que el estríper pensó lo mismo porque se veía revivido. Como sea todas sus esperanzas y creencias se vinieron abajo con las siguientes palabras.

─Juvia siempre puede añadir a Levy-san a la línea de tiempo para ti, Gajeel-kun ─ ante eso Levy se puso más roja que un tomate y las miradas picaras de todos los miembros del gremio se posaron sobre ellos, mientras Juvia solo se alejó un poco para escribir en su estúpida línea de tiempo.

El estríper estaba en el piso ahogándose (quien sabe cuándo empezó a ahogarse) y él no podía decidir que odiaba más: a Juvia, al estríper o a la tabla de tiempo.

Y Gajeel viendo el caos que se ocasiono pensó muy claramente: A LA MUJER DE LA LLUVIA LE AFECTA VER PORNO.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados, sé que soy mala pero jaja este fic está para morirse de la emoción, yo lo ame espero el final haya sido de su agrado! Jaja bueno ahora respondiendo reviews:

**Gruvia-naruhina:** Oh siempre me alegra leerte que bueno que te gusto espero el final te haya gustado, un saludo.

**Kenya Uchiha O.o:** jajaja lo sé, estuvo chistoso jajaja en que enredos se meten me dan risa, espero te haya gustado el final un saludo.

**Flor Carmesí:** jajaja luego leo tus fic y gracias por leer los míos, un saludo.

**Diane Redfox:** jajaja si hubo algo de Gale como puedes ver jaja esa Juvia es tremenda, y si pobre Gajeel oxidado jaja un saludo.

**Dobe pandita:** que bueno que te gusto jaja lo sé, todo el fic está para morirse, un saludo.

**Zafir09:** jaja Gray celoso no piensa, pero esa Juvia atolondrada da tanta risa, que bueno te gusto un saludo.

**Chachos:** No, no habrá lemon ajaja sabes que te quiero pero no te daré lemon jaja un saludo.

**patriciapatri017:** jaja espero el desenlace haya sido lo que esperabas jaja ya está un saludo.

**Irishitha:** jaja gracias, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**TigresaRisitas46 xD:** amo que me dejen sensuales reviews jaja

**Sonatika-San:** jajaja lo que le espera a todos en este fic jaja morí de risa con el final, espero les haya gustado.

**jessica Agapito:** Sé que el titulo esta raro, debía ser original, jaja Juvia quiere practicar con Gray no con Gajeel jaja espero te haya gustado el final.

**Ancient Xana of the Old Forest:** jaja me tardo por mis obligaciones pero aun así espero no haberte decepcionado, un saludo.


End file.
